


You Can Replace (Both Objects And People)

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: wilbur raising tommy/phil being a bad father [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (sub to philza minecraft :P), (these r not the real ppl they’re the characters they portray), Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, YEP WE’RE GOING THERE, author has daddy issues and you can tell, i only feel slight guilt due to the fact that actual phil is great, like rlly i’m destroying this man’s character, lol, my dad is philza minecraft cause my actual dad is racist and homophobic :), this is serious phil bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Phil doesn’t realize what he does, but it’s terrible nonetheless.
Relationships: philza x being a terrible parent
Series: wilbur raising tommy/phil being a bad father [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099505
Comments: 9
Kudos: 432





	You Can Replace (Both Objects And People)

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYY MORE C!PHIL BASHING TIME LOL my daddy issues r showing

Replacements were a fickle. If you break an item you love, you can always get a new one. But, that new item won’t feel exactly the same. It’ll be different, no matter how slight.

Friends and family are the same for some people. Get rid of one, find another. In some cases, it was for good reasoning. Maybe the person you’re replacing has abused you, not listened to you, or something else.

Other times... it’s for selfish reasoning. It can be for the sole purpose of manipulation, selfishness, or just boredom.

Philza was one of those people. A man who could drop one stray child and take in another immediately. The Angel Of Death didn’t realize what he was doing half of the time, but it was still an act that was done.

Kill your middle child, run back to your oldest. Abandon your youngest, take in another.

The man was selfish, in the eyes of many. He was cruel, not caring for his own children except his prized oldest child.

Techno kills multiple people in a crowd for no reason? It’s fine, water under the bridge. Wilbur becomes mentally ill, slowly going insane due to the fact that the one thing he prided was taken from him? Terrorist, _**psychopath**_. 

Even then, he’ll still use that dead son to his own advantage. An excuse to ruin a country. That country was run to the ground, but it still didn’t excuse his actions.

He left traumatized kids in his path as he went.

Tommy, a boy who just wanted his music. He wanted back his older brother, the boy who played the guitar. He was tired. He couldn’t even look at his own father, refusing to address him as so.

Tubbo, a young president who didn’t deserve to be in the position he was in. The kid who couldn’t even be a kid, who just wanted a proper family.

Fundy, an orphaned child who couldn’t find his place. He couldn’t find what he wanted, couldn’t find where to go in this entire land.

Wilbur, a man who just wanted approval. That’s all he ever wanted. He wanted approval from his father, from his friends, from his son.

Tommy was suicidal. Tubbo was shellshocked. Fundy was lost. Wilbur was gone.

These thoughts all whirled around in the heads of Phil himself and so many others.

Phil didn’t know what he was doing anymore. What in fuck’s name was he doing?

At this rate, he didn’t care.

And so, it continued. He broke the spirit of his son’s ghost, destroyed an entire country in the name of that same son, called his youngest son a traitor, disowned his grandson, and continued to show favoritism towards an anarchist who sided with a tyrant.

Sure, Ranboo existed. A replacement, as said before. But some shadow always followed Phil, always whispering that he was the worst father imaginable.

Phil didn’t care. Of course he didn’t care. Even when he was trying to tell himself his flaws, the man ignored.

A man once said “you can fool all the people some of the time, and some of the people all the time, but you cannot fool all the people all the time.”

From the views of multiple people that had witnessed the man silently destroy others, whether it be on accident or on purpose, they couldn’t help but think that man was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> please correct errors spelling in the comments :)


End file.
